


Phryne + Jack: Can't Help Falling  (Fanmix)

by huntress1013



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: I found a new place, where I can upload mixes. Yay. Here is a mix I made in January for the honourable Phryne Fisher and the poor sod who is totally in love with her - D.I. Jack Robinson :-)
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Phryne + Jack: Can't Help Falling  (Fanmix)

[On Mixcloud: Can't Help Falling (Jack & Phryne](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/cant-help-falling-a-jack-and-phryne-fanmix-miss-fishers-murder-mysteries/)

Artists: Jessie Ware, Sam Smith, Elvis Presley, Lana Del Rey and more

Kudos are love :-)


End file.
